


西方夜谭

by cindyfxx, dogpoet



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex获得了第二次机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	西方夜谭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Western Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60631) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



_白月光，心里某个地方_

_那么亮，却那么冰凉_

_每个人，都有一段悲伤_

_想隐藏，却欲盖弥彰_

风从旧铸造厂的破窗户里吹进进来，带走了烟雾。Lex站在爆炸后的废墟里，感觉自己也会随时崩溃，很难看得清，他跌跌撞撞的，脚深陷在碎裂的砖石和扭曲的铁皮里。他在需找着某样东西。

 

*****

房子里静得可怕。空气是凝结的。Lex悄悄地从自己的房间里去大厅。有什么事不正常了。他刚才被一个梦吓醒了，一个他觉得很空虚很迷茫的噩梦。就好像他变成了世界上最后一个人。他哭叫着醒来。但没人过来。他想去找它。他需要她。当他到达她房门前时，门突然开了。他父亲喊叫着走出来，没有注意到Lex。“就——就把她弄出去吧。我的房子里不能留着这个！”他对里面的某个人喊着。然后消失在走廊上。

小心翼翼地，Lex望向卧室里。他妈妈僵硬的身体躺在大床上，她美丽的红发披散在枕头上。这就是那不正常。她死了，他马上明白了。一个仆人发现了他，连忙走上前。她想把他拉离那个房间，但他却在挣扎着。“回你的房间去，Lex。”她命令道。

“不！”他冲进房间，扑到床边。有抓住他的手臂想把他拉走。他不能呼吸了，就在他的肺燃烧般地炙痛着事，传来了一声他自己都没听过的非人尖叫。那双手放开了。他能听见背景里有人交谈着，断断续续，模模糊糊。很快他们消失了，房间里只有他一个人了。他爬上床，躺在他妈妈身边。她的脸颊还暖着，但她已经不在了。

_*******_

_你是我，不能言说的伤_

_想遗忘，又忍不住回想_

_像流亡，一路跌跌撞撞_

_你的捆绑，无法释放_

他在需找着某个人。灰烬落在他身上，火在水泥地面上焖烧着。陨石在木头与木炭间泛着微弱的绿光。他在需找着某个人。

他向建筑物的西边走去——西方通向死亡，他想着——Lex发现了他寻找的东西。他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他能看到那具尸体已经不再鲜活。他跪倒在废墟里，金属残片扎进他的膝盖，然后把手放到了Clark的脸颊上。依旧温暖，但已经开始变冷了。没有呼吸，没有生命。静静地，Lex在Clark身边躺下，一只手保护性地搂住那具尸体。没过多久他就睡着了。

他们并非一直都是敌人。Lex不确定改变是什么时候发生的，改变引起了一切，让一切变得不可挽回。改变改变引起了战争，Lex想着。历史的优势什么都没给我们。没有答案，真的。事态的发展被我们所无法理解的力量驱使着。希特勒是如何崛起的？整个世界又是怎么变成了那场战争的一部分？

当黎明来临时，阳光透过残垣断壁。Lex慢慢恢复了感官。他恢复了嗅觉。烟雾。燃烧的塑料。甚至是他自己的汗味。这样安静。碎石坠落偶然发出的动静。就像一场雪崩的前兆。Lex睁开眼睛。它们刺激而不适。肺在疼痛着。双臂依旧紧抱着Clark。不是Clark。是超人。红蓝制服已经破碎了，在Lex的记忆里，第一次，其下的肌肤带上了淤青和伤口。

他们是怎么到了这一步并不重要。事实是，他们到了这一步。他们俩人。Lex觉得他们俩好像永远都会到这一步，总是会这样，无法逃脱。Lex会永远都憎恨自己。恨自己变成的东西，恨自己变成了人。他将永远望着这个变成美丽男人的美丽男孩。他的死敌。Lex用一只手抚过Clark的胸膛。

他们从来都不是情人。

那么现在呢？Lex想看。最后看看。他扯开Clark的制服，他的伪装。只是他从没能蒙骗过Lex。Lex一直都知道。一直都想看见里面的Clark，看见Clark。那个真实的男孩。那个真实的男人。布料被轻易撕开，暴露出Clark的皮肤。一寸接着一寸。俯下身，Lex的身体疼了，任性地抱怨着，但他没有理会，扯去Clark身上最后一缕布料。

他很美丽。在Lex想象里很美丽。在这里依旧很美丽。那些伤，那些血让他更像人类。不再无懈可击。就像我们所有人一样。我们都有自己的阿基里斯之锺，Lex想到，我的又是什么呢？手指下是冰冷。他爱抚着Clark的脸颊，然后倾身去吻那副之前从没吻过的嘴唇。

是什么呢，Lex想着，关于死亡？死亡不止是死去了而已。它掺杂着性、生命和每种人类的感情。死亡不会审判。它不会审判他。死亡是Lex的朋友。是他的伙伴。他再次亲吻。舌头伸进那张无法回应的嘴。他甚至不能反抗，Lex想着。这算是强暴吗？当人已经死了算是强暴吗？但是没有，死亡已经给予了它的许可。它一向理解Lex。它一直都谦和且宽宏大量。

Lex挣扎着站起身，解开衬衫。然后脱掉一切。他喜欢水泥地的质感和自己赤裸双脚下的尘埃。他想要感觉。想要感觉到活着，在这一切死寂消亡当中。他跪倒在Clark身上，四下抚摸着。一切。拥有了他。Clark的皮肤光滑而冰冷。生命只会吓到Lex。但死亡却不会。他描绘着Clark骨头的轮廓。用手指刷过他的黑发。现在一切都变得那么容易，没有反抗。如此美丽。Clark永远不可能变得不美丽了。Lex抚摸着自己的勃起，骑着Clark的双腿。Lex用嘴占有了Clark，安慰着。没事了。一切都会好的。他们相遇后的第十年，他们分开了。在同一天里分开了也融合了。Lex爬到Clark身上开始动。这里，在死亡与灰烬中间，他感觉到了前所未有的鲜活。不再有痛苦，只有遗忘。

 

*********

_白月光，照天涯的两端_

_越圆满，越觉得孤单_

_擦不干，回忆里的泪光_

_路太长，怎么补偿_

 

2年后：

苍白且憔悴异常，Lex大步走进实验室。自己在日渐衰弱，皮肤干裂，脱落，试图逃脱这副凡人的躯壳。他知道有流言，说他得了艾滋病，说他要死了。但他也知道那是实话——每次测试的结果都是消极的。太胆怯了不敢自杀，他希望自己的身体主动放弃。但是它没有。莫名地，它一直坚持着，很坚决。自己从没惧怕过死亡，但现在，它还不能死去。还不能就这样离开这个世界。在没有把某些事矫正的情况下。现在自己理解了。理解了为什么人们要反抗死亡——他们有值得活下来的事。

其中一个科学家，Hanlon博士，走上前。“我想我们终于弄懂了，Luthor先生。”他们走向放在房间角落的机器。

“又发生了什么不幸吗？”

“自从我们调整了分子重组的速度之后就没有了。当然了，就像太空旅行，将会出现体能消耗。但是实在无法得知……”Hanlon博士将一份报告递给Lex。

“你们测试过老化因素了吗？”

“已经按您的邀请做了。”

“让我知道结果。我明天会再过来。”

 

*****

 

_白月光，心里某个地方_

_那么亮，却那么冰凉_

_每个人，都有一段悲伤_

_想隐藏，却在生长_

 

机器的舱门合上，把Lex关在了里面。他靠坐在舱壁上。自己的力量消失了。这个实验是唯一一个让他活到现在事。在最后两年里，自己的身体的确放弃的更厉害了。他叹了口气。关于这台机器如何工作依旧有许多被回答的问题。过去会已经有了一个Lex吗？还是自己将会取代那个Lex？这些都不可能得知了。巨大的声响告诉他移动开始了。Lex闭上眼，平生里第一次，他开始祈祷。

 

********

 

感官慢慢苏醒。他觉得自己像经历了世间最糟糕的一次宿醉。也许他的确经历了。也许他退回的太过头了，回到了大都会的那些俱乐部岁月。自己摇晃着。自己正站着。而这是错误的。

一个熟悉的声音：“Lex？”

一缕气息逃出自己身体，他感觉到自己要倒了。一只强壮的手臂捉住了他，迅速支持起他的身体。

“Lex？”惊慌的。“你还好吧？你不好。跟我说话呀。我是不是应该叫救护车？”

Lex呻吟着呛出一个音节：“不。”拼命想睁开眼。只是一场注定要失败的战斗。也许自己已经在弥留之际。他千里迢迢而来，结果自己却已经身处弥留了。这想法涌过他的脑海，给了他力量。他必须马上说出要说的话，在自己还能说话的时候。“Clark？”

呼吸着。“Yeah？”

“对不起。”

“为什么？”Clark强健的双臂揽过他。搂紧他。

“为骗了你。我很抱歉。”

“Lex，你神志不清了。发生了什么事？我们正在聊天，然后你就突然——昏倒了。”

“Hamilton的事我骗了你。我控制不住，Clark。我必须得弄清楚。我必须得弄清楚桥上到底发生了什么。在那天。你救了我的命。”

“Lex……”

Lex需找到了些身体里残存的力量，睁开眼。Clark正瞪着他，睁大的双眼满是恐惧。

“没事的，Clark。我知道。我知道自己用车撞到了你。你不能否认。但没关系。你可以信任我。我不会把你的秘密告诉任何人。我发誓。因为我在乎你，我——”

此刻，他听上去就像喝醉了在胡言乱语。而且还说出了他没打算说的话。

Clark的脸上闪过无数表情，Lex希望自己没有犯下一生中最大的错误。但随后他记起，他已经犯过了。情况不可能变得更糟了。处于最低谷是件好事。

“你是怎么……”

“都没关系了。最重要的是我们是朋友。我永远也不会伤害你。永远不会。”Lex激动滴说道，用虚弱的手抓着Clark的衬衫。

“我这就带你回家。你需要休息一下。”

Lex再次闭上眼，意识开始模糊。自己脑子里很平静。他知道，堪堪知道，自己被弄进了车里。然后他彻底放弃了与外界的一切联系。

 

*****

 

_白月光，照天涯的两端_

_在心上，却不在身旁_

_擦不干，你当时的泪光_

_路太长，追不回原谅_

Lex觉得自己的一生就是一连串不舒适的苏醒。重复着面对世界的挣扎。而他再次来到了这里。他知道他在自己的床上。不用睁开眼就知道。移动手臂就能感觉到柔软的棉布擦过自己的皮肤。他活着。只是个奇迹。一个男人能被允许有多少次奇迹。

“Lex？”

Lex感激地叹息着。然后睁开眼。

Clark正对他微笑着。“我还以为你永远也不会醒来了呢。你已经昏睡了好几个小时了。”

“你一直在这里每走？”

Clark点点头。“我不放心。”

“我活着。”

“你当然活着。”

“这是个奇迹。”

“我可不会那么过火。来，喝点水。”Clark帮Lex坐起身，把一只冰凉的杯子举到他嘴边。Lex喝了一口，感觉到水顺着自己的喉咙淌下去。自己活着。自己再次21岁。Clark不是自己的敌人。他推开水杯。

“怎么了？你一直怪怪的。我都不知道该怎么办了。”

Lex靠在枕头上，想着该告诉Clark多少。曾经自己走到那一步是因为自己撒谎了。一个谎言引出出另一个，直到一切都变成了谎言。他深呼吸了一下，肺部疼了。

“Clark，你有过一个难以置信到你自己都觉得不能告诉任何人的秘密吗？”

Clark脸红了，结巴道。“我——我不知道，Lex。我——”

“我有一个。”

“你有？”

“我打算告诉你。因为我知道我可以信任你。”他望着Clark的眼睛。那里有恐惧，还有着某种Lex无法分辨的东西。

“Lex。我不知道。也许你不应该告诉我。”

“我想告诉你。”

“一直以来我并没对你诚实，Lex。”

“我知道。我也没对你诚实。但从今以后我打算要对你诚实。”伸出手，拉住Clark的手。Clark再次脸红了。“过来这里。”Lex拉拉Clark的手，惊讶地发现Clark并没犹豫，就爬上床，坐在了他身边。

“你相信我吗？”Lex问道。

Clark点点头，如此近的距离。他们的身体就要碰到了。Lex能感觉到Clark的体热。让自己的心跳加快。他还记得在铸造厂里的那天。自己做了一切在Clark生前自己没勇气做的事。而现在他到了这里，被赐予了第二次机会。生命真的很惊人。也许自己也要开始相信上帝了。但上帝的确在其内——在你做出的选择里，在你经验的人生里。自己可以选择相同的道路，或者改变命运。其实一切都与上帝无关。一切只与他，Alexander Luthor，有关。

他们的手已经握在一起，Lex的拇指抚过Clark的手心。Clark颤抖了。Lex明白了某种之前自己从没明白的东西。他拉起Clark的手送到唇边，亲吻了Clark的掌心。

“Lex。”

Clark眼睛闪着光，睁得大大的。呼吸变得急促且不规则。然后，是Clark缩短了他们之间的距离，靠上来，吻了Lex的嘴。Lex已经很多很多年没有亲吻过什么人了。他都忘记了亲吻的感觉。即使自己以前曾经亲吻过，也与这次完全不一样。充满魔力与甜蜜。天真纯洁。Clark退开。他们望着彼此很久很久，久得都好像变成了永远。然后他们的嘴唇再次相遇，贴着彼此温柔地摩擦着。Lex轻轻的咬着Clark下嘴唇，又舔舔它。然后舌头伸进Clark的嘴里——记下那些牙齿的形状与感觉——爱抚过他的上颚。

“这就是你的秘密？”Clark喘息道。

“只是其中之一。你想知道其他的吗？”

“它们也和这个一样棒吗？”

“不是。但我还是会告诉你。”

“Lex，有些关于我自己的事我没告诉你。”

“嘘。我全部都知道，Clark。我知道。你不需要告诉我任何事。”Lex躺回到枕头上，抬眼望着Clark。突然觉得自己像个孩子。那是什么呢？信任吗？是的。一切都会变好的。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“我杀死了你。”

“什么？”

“在九年之后，2011年，我杀你。我杀死了你。”

Clark不相信地摇摇头。“你在说些什么呀？”

“那一切再也不会发生了。我发誓。”

 

******

 

 

_你是我，不能言说的伤_

_想遗忘，又忍不住回想_

_像流亡，一路跌跌撞撞_

_你的捆绑，无法释放_

 

Lex从不哭泣。但当警方来到铸造厂时，他们发现他泪流满面。赤裸着身体。依偎在Clark身旁，躺在灰烬尘埃里，皮肤上满是沙砾、金属与玻璃碎片制造出来的伤口折痕。他们叫他疯子。Lionel试图将他送进专门的机构。然后报界疯狂了整整一天时间。“亿万富豪先失头发再失心智。”一条标题这样写道。全世界所有的金钱加起来都没能阻止了那些媒体。Lex用辞职书承担了这一切，随后便从社交界隐退。一个身体正在慢慢腐烂的疯子，从地球上消失了。

 

********

 

Lex从不哭泣。但当Clark在他身上动时，Lex抬头望着那副美丽的脸庞，再也忍不住了。

“你还好吧？我弄疼你了？”Clark停下动作，皱起眉头。

“不。只是觉得……我爱这样。我爱你。”

Clark微笑着，然后亲掉Lex的眼泪。“我也爱你。”

Lex把Clark拉近，用从未有过的急切亲吻他。Clark再次开始撞击进来。火花在Lex身体里点燃。他觉得自己被拯救了。Lex伸手到他们的身体之间，抚摸自己的勃起。自己已经如此接近了。如此的——

颤抖一下，他高潮了。一秒钟后，Clark也崩溃在他身上，大汗淋漓，呼吸急促。

和第一次是那么的不同。第一次时，他们俩都已经死了。而此刻，第二次，他们俩人都是那样的鲜活。Clark又将他带离了死亡。自己是个幸运的男人。

轻轻地，Clark撤开身，蜷缩在Lex身旁。Lex拉过Clark的手，与他十指交缠。

“我活着，”Lex低声说道。

“你当然活着。”Clark用‘当然如此’的口气说道。“你属于我。”

 

 

**\--Fin--**

 

翻译感言：总觉得CK最后那句话的意思是：你属于我，不属于死亡。

 

 

 


End file.
